Esposo y Amante
by Ruka Hatake
Summary: "No pudo resistir la tentación de rozar la yema de sus dedos contra su piel suave y fría. Delineo sus ojos y el contorno de su rostro para terminar acariciando aquellos labios que tantas veces había besado con y sin permiso. Se sintió completamente hipnotizado al punto de decir que fue capaz de sentir el calor nuevamente en aquellos labios ya secos..."


ESPOSO Y AMANTE

Ruka Hatake

*-/*/-*

No pudo resistir la tentación de rozar la yema de sus dedos contra su piel suave y fría. Delineo sus ojos y el contorno de su rostro para terminar acariciando aquellos labios que tantas veces había besado con y sin permiso. Se sintió completamente hipnotizado al punto de decir que fue capaz de sentir el calor nuevamente en aquellos labios ya secos.

Quiso acercarse para darle un último beso cuando el fuerte sonido de la puerta azotándose lo detuvo a solo unos centímetros de su cometido, no volteo, no era necesario para saber quién era. Cerró los ojos con pesadez para dar un paso hacia atrás, al abrirlos nuevamente pudo ver al azabache cubriendo su tranquilo rostro.

-Pensé haberte dicho que no te quería cerca.- le dijo cerrando fuertemente sus puños mientras activo el sharingan haciéndolo ver más amenazante

Desvió sus ojos de los rojos para ver la blancura de la sabana. Bajo la mirada sin atreverse a decir nada, porque no tenía nada que decir. Estaba en su derecho, el derecho que le había dado amarlo y ser amado por él. Que niño más ingenuo, como podía decirle que no podía estar ahí a su lado cuando fue por protegerle que el otro había perdido su vida.

-No tienes vergüenza Kakashi, sal de aquí, sal ahora mismo.- ordenó tratando de no írsele encima y molerlo a golpes como deseaba

-No tienes derecho de correrme.- le contestó con voz neutra

-Tengo todo el derecho, es mi esposo.- le contestó con superioridad

-Es mi amante.- asevero con tono firme y cínico contraatacando

Aquellas palabras provocaron una explosión de furia del azabache que sobrepaso todos límites haciendo que se fuera contra el peli plata que recibió los primeros golpes sin oponer resistencia. Para después comenzar a parar los golpes del otro con aparente facilidad, la lucha parecía ponerse más seria conforme la ira abrigaba sus cabezas cuando uno de sus golpes hizo tambalear la mesa donde descansaba el cuerpo del que ambos amaban dejando caer casi por completo la sabana que le cubría.

La pequeña sala se vio envuelta nuevamente en un enorme silencio.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo ustedes dos?- demando una tercera voz desde la puerta.- ¿Cómo se atreven a pelear delante del cuerpo de Iruka? Largo, los dos. Fuera de aquí y no regresen al funeral hasta que se hayan calmado.- ordeno mientras se acercaba al cuerpo y le cubría otra vez

Kakashi desapareció de inmediato en una bola de humo sin oponer resistencia.

-¿Qué esperas Itachi?, vete a tu casa. Cuando traslademos a Iruka puedes regresar no antes.-

-No puedes obligarme Tsunade sama, él es mi esposo tengo todo el derecho de permanecer a su lado.-

-Lo sé, yo fui madrina en su boda Itachi, pero no crees que es vergonzoso que montes una pelea frente a su cuerpo ya muerto. No puedo dejar que cometas una locura, respétalo como el esposo que fue.- le dijo tratando de convencerlo.

-Eso deberías decírselo a él, que viene a pesar de ser el único culpable. Que se jacta de ser su amante. Iruka es mío, yo tengo todo el derecho.-

-Iruka ya está muerto Itachi, tienes que entenderlo, está muerto. Deja de hablar de él como si no lo estuviera.-

No pudo seguir debatiendo cuando solo vio lastima en los ojos de Tsunade. Al sentir como subió la bilis amargándole la boca, salió del cuarto no sin antes detenerse en el marco de la puerta para darle una última mirada al cuerpo que ahí yacía. Frunció el ceño antes de irse sin rumbo fijo.

Estuvo largo rato sentado sobre la copa de un enorme árbol con la mente completamente en blanco, cuando pareció despertar de aquel sueño se encontró bajo la negrura del cielo. Se sintió enormemente confundido, ¿se había hecho de noche o cuando salió de esa habitación ya era de noche?

Sacudió la cabeza negativamente tratando de llenar los huecos dentro de su cabeza desde el momento en que le vio atravesarse en medio de la batalla protegiendo al peli plata de un ataque por la espalda. Recordaba sus ojos chocolate como le buscaron mientras las armas atravesaban su cuerpo, en ningún momento dejo de hacer contacto visual, no hasta el momento en que cayo contra el suelo.

Cerró los ojos para toparse con la imagen aún más vivida de Iruka tumbado sobre la hierba regando su sangre roja sobre el verde, la bilis volvió a inundar su boca, pero esta vez provocándole unas irrefutables ganas de vomitar. Saltó apresurada y torpemente de rama en rama hasta el suelo para vaciar solo agua y saliva.

-Iruka.- le llamó apretando su mandíbula intentando el llanto no le hiciera presa

-Iruka.- le llamó cerrando sus ojos en un intento de borrar su imagen en una mayor oscuridad

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué Iruka!?- Se preguntaba a pesar de ser completamente consiente de la respuesta

Esa respuesta que estuvo frente a él desde el principio, dentro de los ojos chocolate del moreno. La única verdad contra la que lucho y contra la que no pudo ganar a pesar de poner su alma, vida, amor y todo lo que era él mismo. Nunca pudo derribar la barrera de aquel amor.


End file.
